fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Hordy Jones
Hordy Jones (ホーディ・ジョーンズ, Hōdi Jōnzu) is a great white shark merman, the captain of the New Merman Pirates, and a former soldier of the Neptune Army. He is an admirer and militant believer of Arlong's ideals, and the primary antagonist of the Merman Island Arc. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (young; English), Jōji Nakata (Japanese), Kōichi Tōchika (young; Japanese) Hordy is a grey-skinned great white shark merman. His birthday is April 14th. The Young Past Days As a teenager, he had less sharp facial features, shorter hair, and a leaner build. He wore a newsboy cap with the word "CHECK" imprinted on it and a simple scarf paired with an open dark vest decorated by two sword-like motifs on the front. Before the Timeskip He has a large belly, with a tattoo of the New Merman Pirates design on the right side as well as a long scar on the left, and muscular arms and legs. His facial features include glaring eyes, with long and distinctive eyelashes, a mouth full of sharp, triangular teeth, and a stub nose. He has long brown curly hair, with a long tuft hanging on the left part of his face. His left arm is intricately tattooed, with the Arlong Pirates' Jolly Roger near the wrist and several circular designs above it ending with two skulls on the upper arm; he also has some spikes protruding from his bare wrist and circling it all, possibly decorative piercings. His brief fight with Zolo left him with a new scar that appears to start below his left shoulder and goes down his chest diagonally to the right, similar to the one Mihawk Dracule gave Zolo. His age is 30. He sported a pink newsboy cap, with a little trident represented on the left side, bearing a resemblance to the same weapon he was sometimes seen carrying around, and a massive scarf seemingly made from a dog-like animal around his neck, with the animal’s head hanging on the left side of his chest. Hody was seen wearing a red open shirt with short sleeves, a wide collar and dark-red spots on the lower part, short blue trousers with a similar pattern but with light-blue spots, a pink sash tied around the waist, and sandals. After overdosing himself on Energy Steroids, Hordy underwent a drastic change in appearance: he no longer had a large belly, being far more muscular than before, with his muscles bulging in size with thick veins appearing, particularly on his arms, and his size greatly increased, being in equal in size to Ikaros Much, the largest of the New Merman Pirates, while sitting down. His dark hair had lightened exponentially. He no longer wore any headgear, and donned a shirt with the colors reversed from the one he originally wore, with the dark background having turned light and the light spots along the bottom having turned dark. He also carried his trident on his back. As Noah continued to descend on Merman Island and Hordy's hatred grew stronger, he was seen with an enlarged jaw, because he consumed more Energy Steroids. He also appears to have grown so much muscle mass that his shirt ripped apart as a result. It is later shown after he is defeated that during his last fight with Luffy that he gained enough muscle mass that he is now the size of the royal princes. By the time of his defeat and capture, the crew noted that Hordy looked like a monster. Unfortunately for Hordy, his (and his fellow officers') Energy Steroid abuse has resulted in all of them becoming old and frail. After Quick Timeskip After being defeated and imprisoned, another side effect of the Energy Steroid kicked in and Hordy's appearance has changed into that of an old man's. He now has become bald except for the hair that hangs below his neck and the tuft. He also has a goatee now hanging several inches off of his chin. He also became incredibly skinny losing all of his muscle and has become hunched over on bent knees now having to walk with a cane. Gallery Personality Hordy is a racist, overly hypocritical, prideful, brutal and vicious natured merman who, like many of his kind, hates humans for leaving Tiger Fisher to die when he could have been saved (which was not true, as Tiger refused human blood due to being betrayed). He proves this by attacking humans within his reach. He, like Arlong, believes that mermen are the supreme race, showing his arrogance by attacking Gyro's crew with his hands cuffed, showing them that they could easily be destroyed even with the handicap. He then deliberately released the crew, injured but alive, setting them as examples, telling them to spread the word of the New Merman Pirates. Despite the fact that they both looked down on humans, his treatment of humans is even more brutal than Arlong's. He considers his human captives to be expendable and sees them as nothing more than pawns, while Arlong had left humans alone so long as they paid him the "tribute" money periodically. Arlong mainly killed humans to make examples of them when they did not pay up and was content with leaving them be, aside from odd acts to make sure the humans knew who was boss, but Hordy will use them as part of his plan that will almost ensure their deaths, and threatening to kill them outright if they refuse, giving them very little chance to live altogether. Hordy basically grew up basking in hatred of merman towards humanity. He and his crew would hate and fear the day when the animosity between humans and mermen would fade. This leads Hordy and his crew to become bloodthirsty radicals who do not care for the peace of Merman Island. Hordy himself believes that heaven has selected him and his crew to hand judgement down to humanity, despite humans did utterly nothing against Hordy personally. From his point of view, hatred towards humans is his definition of pride. Hordy despises anyone who wants peace with humans especially Otohime, claiming that her preaching was aggravating and he did everything in his power to keep her hopes and dreams from becoming real. Hordy's belief of mermen superiority is so fierce, he fanatically believes that heaven itself has granted him power. Despite Hordy seeing Arlong as a role model, there are several factors that greatly distinguish the two, besides the difference in their levels of cruelty. While Arlong was tight with his wallet and could not pay for Hyouzou for his services as well as failing to get Decken Vander IX as his subordinate, Hordy managed to make accommodations for these two by being more open with financial compensation and was willing to treat powerful allies as equals instead of being a dominating leader. While Arlong considered his crew as his brothers and was extremely angry when one of his crewmen was used as a shield by Luffy, Hordy, on the other hand, does not hold camaraderie in any regard even though he has been close to his officers since they were kids. Hordy had no problem using one of his own subordinates as a shield to protect himself and also taunted Neptune for using himself as a shield to protect his own soldiers from harm, deeming him unworthy to be king because of that. Furthermore, according to Hatchan, while Arlong would not harm his fellow mermen, Hordy will kill any merman who shows sympathy towards humans, even referring to the people who gave their signatures to support the migration as a list of traitors. He has gotten so arrogant that he now does not seem to care about anyone but himself and his goal, to the point he is willing to sacrifice 100,000 of his own subordinates without a second thought. Hordy is also completely fearless (if not insane or delusional), using Energy Steroids, a potent drug that increases his strength, knowing the effect also shortens his life. He appears to have an addiction to the drug as he continuously ate it throughout the day and even swallowed a giant handful of steroids at once. He also threatened his crewmates for preventing Hordy from overdosing, and his violent nature may have been intensified from the side-effects of the Energy Steroids. Hordy considers King Neptune to be a coward and shows a desire of taking Merman Island from him. He will do whatever is needed to achieve his goals as he joined Neptune's army solely for sheer military knowledge and experience and has no qualms about betraying his former comrades. Hordy's cruelty, recklessness, hatred, superiority complex and biased goals led Neptune to refer him as quite selfish. He claims that he is fully willing to give his own life to destroy humanity. Hody has shown a great deal of cunning as he deceived the citizens of Fishman Island into believing a human murdered Queen Otohime, stole the Energy Steroids from the royal palace without Neptune suspecting him, and later allied with Decken Vander IX (even though Hordy does not really see him as an equal) so as to carry out his plan on infiltrating the near impenetrable Ryugu Palace and in an effort to eliminate Shirahoshi. Hordy is also extremely arrogant and boastful, showing that he not only thinks himself above all humans, but also above all his fellow merman, and went as far as to call Fairy Tail, the Straw Hat Pirates and a former Warlord weak, despite their fearsome reputations and high bounties. Like many other characters in japanese, he has a distinctive laugh: "Jahahahaha!" Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral *Decken Vander IX Rivals Enemies *Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Heartfilia Lucy **Fullbuster Gray **Scarlet Erza *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zoro Roronoa **Nami **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Jimbei *Shirahoshi Abilities and Powers As the captain of the New Merman Pirates, Hordy had complete authority over the crew. He was stripped of this power when he and his crew were arrested by the Neptune Army. Prior to his body becoming old and frail, as a merman, he was ten times stronger than the average human, and twice that in water. His strength was monstrous even by merman standards: he was able to completely destroy a massive wall of stone by simply gripping it. After overdosing on Energy Steroids (and before they made him weak), Hordy Jones' physical appearance drastically changed, resulting in a more muscular body and bleached-white hair. Also, Hordy's strength had increased tremendously. However, after his body became weak and old due to his overdosing, he lost both the boost he got and his natural strength. Usopp noted that Arlong was nothing compared to Hordy. Camie mentions to Nami that Hordy's mind is more dangerous than his strength, with his deep hatred being his drive beyond his physical limits. He also possesses enormous willpower as he was completely unaffected by Luffy's King Counquer's Haki (though his hand trembling slightly). During his time in the Neptune Army, he was recognized as a particularly talented soldier. As such, he gained knowledge and experience of combat techniques on the battlefield. Like Arlong, Hordy is also able to grow his teeth back immediately after they are broken. His removed set of teeth are replaced by a new set in mere moments. Also, Hordy is capable of entering a kind of berserker mode when he gets angry. His eyes take on an appearance similar to those of sea kings. In this state, Hordy seems to have gone mad to which Shirahoshi commented that he became far more terrifying than he usually is. Hordy was shown to be an extensive planner and shrewd captain, carefully managing the core group of the "New Merman Pirates" so that all its members would share his extremist ideals and intense prejudice towards humanity. He shot Queen Otohime of Merman Island and then framed a nearby human smuggler as his scapegoat, to increase support from the wider island community in persecuting humans. He was also more financially supportive of his members, freely willing to spend money to recruit the services of Hyozo (something which Arlong was unwilling to do), and was also able to recognize the value of an alliance with Decken Vander IX as an equal partner to eliminate the potential threat of Princess Shirahoshi. Weapons Tridents During his raid on the Ryugu Palace, Hordy was seen holding a long, thin red trident, possibly something he has kept from his old days as a soldier. He managed to defeat Decken with it by stabbing him and then lifting him to block one of Decken's flying axes. Hordy also threw the trident like a projectile against Zolo. In the manga, Hordy was seen holding a different trident after being struck a grievous wound by Zolo and then revitalizing himself with an Energy Steroid. It was a light-colored one with elaborate design underneath the spikes, similar to the one used by Neptune himself, but much smaller. However, he continued using the plain red one. Shark Slicer The Shark Slicer is a curved blade that Hordy puts on his dorsal fin to cut people while swimming. This further enhances his shark features. This weapon made its first appearance in Chapter 637, in the sheathe behind Hordy's back, and is seen being used in Chapter 638. The blade was broken by Luffy during their clash in the ocean. Other Weapons During his assassination of Otohime, he used a rifle to kill her. He showed enough accuracy to shoot her while she was in the middle of a crowd without detection. He also wielded a long sword in an attempt to execute Neptune. Energy Steroids By taking the deadly Energy Steroids, which doubled his strength each time he consumes a pill, Hordy became far more dangerous than he already was, taking further advantage of his amazing physical strength. Each pill he took doubled his physical strength. During his attack against Crab-Hand Gyro's escaping ship he had taken at least four, granting him strength at least one hundred sixty times that of an average human. His jaws were also very powerful as they were all he needed to single-handedly defeat Crab-Hand Gyro, a pirate with a bounty of 73,000,000 berries, and his entire crew. Swimming with blinding speed, he punched holes in their ship and even ripped the mast off using his jaws. He took multiple gunshots to the back and was completely unharmed. These pills also seemed to regenerate the users' wounds to some extent and take strain off them, as seen when a wounded and seemingly unconscious Hordy, given one more pill, managed to stand up in mere seconds and to use his strength to its full extent, stopping the gigantic Neptune with just one hand. This led him to abuse the pills as though they were painkillers. After overdosing on the drug to ease the pain of the scar Zolo gave him, Hordy underwent a painful transformation into a much more massive form. In this new form, his strength was greater than ever, allowing him to fire a drop of water like a bullet a great distance across the island, piercing through people, buildings and rock alike. Thanks to the Energy Steroids, he was also able to withstand a lot of damage from Luffy's Haki-enforced attacks. Also, Hordy was able to swim faster than a mermaid as he managed to catch Shirahoshi while she was fleeing. However, the Energy Steroids came back to do more harm than good as it made his body weak and old after his arrest. When he tried to bust through the prison cell, he screamed in pain as his joints snapped where he tried to draw his strength from. Fishman Karate Hordy was a practitioner of Merman Karate and he showcased it by his manipulation of water. He could hurl simple droplets of water and turn them into deadly bullets with extreme kinetic force. He could also punch the water to send a shockwave through the water and the victims body. After overdosing on Energy Steroids, Hordy appeared to drip with water even though he wasn't soaked, suggesting that he'd been secreting it. However, according to Jimbei, Hordy's Merman Karate was at an amateur level despite his great strength as shown when fighting Luffy, for while Jimbei could do noticeable damage to the rubber man, Hordy's attacks were ineffective. After his body became old and frail, his Merman Karate ability most likely decreased significantly. History Past Childhood Neptune Army Days Synopsis Merman Island Arc The Alliance Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Mermens Category:Male Category:Merman Islanders Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:New Merman Pirates Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Merman Karate Users Category:Mermen Strength Users Category:Flashback Introduction Category:Prisoners